Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a vehicle seat that can impart an awakening effect to a seated vehicle occupant.
Related Art
Vehicle seats that are equipped with a vibration generating device for imparting a massaging effect or an awakening effect to a seated vehicle occupant are known (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2014-212976 (Patent Document 1)).
However, in a case in which a vibration generating device that imparts an awakening effect to a seated vehicle occupant is provided at a vehicle seat that has plural airbags that impart a relaxing effect (a refreshing effect) to the seated vehicle occupant by inflating and pressing portions of the body of the seated vehicle occupant, the problem arises that the space for the setting of the vibration generating device is insufficient.